Desire
by MariSeverus
Summary: Hermione tiene un deseo y se va a cumplir, a toda costa. Otra de las estupideces de César.


Otra idea de César Valbuena. Espero que les guste

MariSeverus.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, le pertenece a JK Rowling

* * *

_Desire _

Hermione inspiraba, mientras miraba a sus amigos, en la tienda de bromas de los gemelos Weasley. ¿Qué demonios le veían a esa tienda? Todos esos artículos peligrosos, innecesarios, hechos para quebrantar las normas, una y otra vez. No podía aprobarlo. No quería hacerlo, puesto que era ilegal. Aunque los gemelos indicaban que las reglas estaban hechas para romperse.

Por supuesto, no iban a escucharla. Nadie lo haría y su tienda proliferaba, aumentaba el número de clientes. La situación era la más propicia. Vacaciones de verano. El momento idóneo, para unas ventas.

Y para las compras.

Por supuesto, Ron Weasley y compañía, nunca veían nada extraño. Los productos parecían ser muy útiles para saltarse clases, para copiar tareas y para aprender libros, en un día. Ron estaba muy interesado en ello, para desafiar a Snape en sus exámenes de pociones.

- Garantizado- dijeron los gemelos- si no lo consigues, te devolvemos tu dinero- Fred meditó y miró a George- Cosa que quizá ocurra, por que eres un decerebrado, seso de troll y es probable que te la confisquen, antes de que te la comas.

- No es gracioso. Yo no soy un decerebrado. Snape no podrá vencerme.

- Eso crees tú- dijo Fred- nunca la probamos con él. Nos encontraría culpables en un santiamén. No pasábamos ningún examen en su materia. Si pasábamos uno, ¿No iba a ser extraño?

- ¿Y si estudiamos?- preguntó Ron y George negó.

- No lo creo.

Fred caminó hacia Hermione y Ginny, que miraban unas pociones muy curiosas. Eran rojas y echaban burbujas al aire, con un delicado aroma a fresas. Hermione dudó, pero Ginny estaba muy interesada.

- Señoritas...Eso que ven allí- dijo el joven pelirrojo- es poción de los deseos. O desire. Cumple el deseo más anhelado de la persona. Está en observación. Íbamos a dársela a nuestra madre, pero temíamos que su deseo fuese cerrar la tienda y tratar de hacernos algo.

- Como siempre vive gritando- comentó George.

- ¿Poción de los deseos?- dijo Hermione- eso es lo más ridículo que he oído. ¿Funcionaría algo como eso? Entonces todos cumplirían sus deseos. Incluso quien tú sabes.

En cuanto mencionó aquello, Fred y George se enseriaron y la miraron con un gesto desaprobatorio. Hermione soltó un bufido y dejó el pequeño frasco, sobre el estante. Fred sonrió con malicia e inspiró.

- Bueno ya que la maestra en pociones ha hablado. ¿Por qué no la prueba? Supongo que no tendrá miedo. Si no funciona.

- No voy a beberme ningún brebaje que le pertenezca a ustedes- dijo ella con autosuficiencia. George sonrió suavemente.

- De acuerdo. No te la beberás. No obligamos a nadie a bebérsela. La casa paga.

Hermione rodeó la tienda y salió de la misma, con un gesto reprobatorio. Al poco tiempo, sus amigos salieron. Era hora de volver a casa. Por supuesto, ellos no volverían con los bolsillos vacíos. Eran tan tontos.

- ¿Por qué compraron todo eso?

- Es divertido- dijo Ron y miró a Harry- Es mucho mejor que Zonko.

- Pero tus hermanos te cobran.

- No importa, valdrá la pena.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y al poco tiempo, se reunieron con el Sr y la Sra Weasley. Los libros era lo que más ella atesoraba, los demás, estaban ocupados en mirar lo que habían adquirido.

- Se supone que esto hará que pueda saltarme las clases- dijo Ron y Harry miró aquello con un gesto de preocupación.

- ¿No deberías probarlo primero?- preguntó y Ron negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

- Solo tengo esto y no les pediré más. siete galeones por esto es una estafa, pero quizá me sea útil.

- Y te enfermes- dijo Ginny, con una sonrisa- Vamos Hermione.

- A veces son tan fastidiosas. ¿Te imaginas el deseo de Hermione, de haberse bebido la poción de la tienda? "¡Oh...Permíteme casarme con mi tarea de Astronomía!"

- ¡Cállate, Ronald!

- O con mi tarea de Runas antiguas...¡Por favor por favor!- dijo, desternillándose de la risa. Harry trataba de advertirle, pero el almohadón llegó primero a su cara, con un fuerte golpe.

Hermione y Ron, continuaron peleados, durante el resto de la tarde. Ron tenía una extraña marca roja en la cara, luego del golpetazo. Ginny se jactaba de él, mientras estaban sentados en la mesa, para la cena. Aunque quería las papas asadas, Ron prefería no pedírselas a Hermione. Harry intentaba alcanzarlas, pero le era imposible. Con una sonrisa amable, Ginny las acercaba para él.

La cena estuvo silenciosa, las chicas se fueron a dormir, muy pronto. Ron seguía quejándose de Hermione, incluso, ya acostado. Harry se preguntó, cuándo demonios le iba a decir, eso que sentía por ella. Por que sabía, que sentía algo por ella. De una u otra forma.

Al amanecer, las cosas no mejoraron. El Sr. Weasley, preparaba las maletas en el auto. Era hora de regresar a la escuela.

- Por dios...¡Hermione, Ron...Dejen de pelearse hasta por mirarse a los ojos!- graznó Ginny, hastiada del comportamiento de ambos.

- ¡Cuándo ella se disculpe!

- ¡Cuándo él se disculpe!

- ¡Andando!- dijo la pelirroja Weasley, exhausta. Harry tuvo que darle la razón. Iba a ser un viaje, ligeramente molesto.

Al llegar al tren, pareció que se calmó un poco, aunque Hermione seguía sin mriar a Ron y él, sin mirarla. Solo hablaba con Harry y para hablar de ella usaba el término "Tú sabes quién" Que terminaba en otra discusión.

Eran infantiles a veces.

- Bueno, será mejor que nos montemos- dijo Ginny- es hora de irnos.

- Sí. Vamos Harry- dijo Ron, ignorando a Hermione, que suspiró. Al encontrar un puesto vacío, no se apartó, aunque Hermione no se había sentado.

- ¿Podrías decirle a él, que se aparte, Harrry?

- Ron...

- Ya oí a ese mosco- dijo él, apartándose y Hermione se sentó de mala gana.

- Muy bien, si no se hablan y se disculpan...Voy a enfadarme.

- ¡Él se burló de mí!

- Tú nos dijiste tontos, por comprar todo eso.

- Por que eso es lo que son.

- Ya basta. Hermione discúlpate con Ron y tú, discúlpate con ella.

Ron la miró por unos segundos y abatido, tuvo que asentir. Con un gesto de enojo, ladeó la cabeza hacia Hermione.

- Lo siento, Hermione. No quise burlarme de ti.

- Yo también lo siento, Ron- resolvió ella con un suspiro- lamento si te llamé tonto.

- Muy bien. ¡Ya era hora, comenzaba a perder la cabeza. Como Trelawney!

Los muchachos guardaron silencio ante el chiste de Ginny. Al poco tiempo, comenzaron a reírse de eso. Harry inspiró y miró a su alrededor. Iba a ser otro de esos viajes a Hogwarts, que tanto le gustaban.

- Oye Harry, pásame esa rana- dijo Ron y Harry asintió.

- ¿Qué cromo tienes?

- Albus Dumbledore de nuevo. Tengo como para armar una casa con eso- le contestó Ron. Las chicas miraban un libro sobre alquimia, que Hermione había conseguido, gracias a sus padres.

- Lo sabía, las pociones de deseo no son probables.

- Bueno, tal vez ellos crearon algo nuevo- comentó Ron y Harry suspiró, preguntándose si era eso o una forma fácil de morir, envenenado.

- Son unos tontos- dijo ella- espero que no le ocurra nada, al comprador que se crea sus payasadas.

- Cierto- confesó Ginny.

Al regresar a Hogwarts, la acostumbrada cena se estaba llevando a cabo. En su sexto año, las cosas ya comenzaban a verse diferente. Los muchachos ocuparon sus asientos, mientras Albus Dumbledore, comenzaba el banquete, con sus acostumbradas palabras.

- Esto es aburrido- dijo Albus- ¿Por qué no comemos de una vez? Seguro están muy hambrientos. Como yo.

No pudieron evitar sonreír ante eso. Harry miró hacia la mesa y encontró a Snape. Amargado como siempre y una vez más...

- Aunque hay un anuncio que me gustaría hacer, primero- dijo el director y los alumnos, soltaron sus cubiertos- se trata del profesor Snape y su nuevo trabajo.

- ¿Su nuevo...Trabajo?- dijo Ron, con un muslo de pollo en su mano- ¿Ser más repulsivo de lo que es?

- El profesor Snape debido a un acuerdo protocolar, tendrá un nuevo trabajo. pero seguirá siendo algo académico.

- Vaya sorpresa- dijo Ginny, mirando a los demás- ¿Qué será?

- Su nuevo trabajo será ser, profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

El alumnado entero, se quedó en silencio, excepto Slytherin que coreaba y aplaudía. El resto, simplemente se sorprendió ante la nueva moción que estaba dándose en el comedor.

- Sí sí, bravo Slytherin. ¡Muy bien! ¡Continúen!

- ¿Qué demonios?- chilló Ron- ahora sí diré que estoy enfermo y me comeré esos pasteles. Mi asignatura favorita y Snape viene a arruinarla.

- Eso pensaba yo- dijo Harry, sorprendido.

Gryffindor apenas comió, pensando en eso. Al finalizar la noche, muchas quejas se escuchaban, de un laod y del otro.

- Genial, más problemas- dijo Ron, ahogando un bostezo- los veré mañana, en la dictadura Snape.

- Nos veremos mañana- dijo Ginny, caminando hacia las escaleras que conducían a la habitación de las chicas. Hermione no tardó en acompañarle.

- ¿Crees que Snape, nos haga trabajar demasiado?- le preguntó a Harry, antes de irse. Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- A mí, sí.

Ella asintió en silencio y se encontró con Ginny al poco tiempo. Con una sonrisa a medias, la joven ya estaba en pijamas y lista para dormir. Mientras Hermione se cambiaba, colocó sus cosas a un lado y ella, miró la pequeña botella. Alzó la cabeza y miró a Ginny.

- ¿Qué es eso, Gin?

- Eso...¡Lo siento Hermione, no pude resistirme!- se quejó y ella negó con la cabeza.

- Dámela, la echaré por el inodoro.

- ¡No! ¡Al menos déjame probar si funciona! Quizá lo haga.

- ¿Te has vuelto loca? Eso no tiene sentido. Quizá te envenenes o algo por el estilo.

- Solo un trago, no me la tomaré toda. ¿Y qué tal si las dos la probamos? Al menos si ocurre algo, tú sabrás qué hacer.

- Esa es la excusa más tonta que he oído.

- ¡Por favor! Fred dijo que funcionaría. Tengo esperanzas de...

- ¿De?

- ¡Oh vamos Herms! ¿Qué podría ocurrir? Solo un traguito y si ocurre algo malo, se lo diré a mamá. ¿Qué te parece?

La contempló en silencio, mientras inspiraba y Ginny la miraba con mucha ilusión. Seguro le habían mentido un cuento de hadas en la cabeza. El líquido burbujeante, brillaba a través de la luna.

- De acuerdo. ¡Pero solo por tu protección. La probaré!

- ¡Muy bien! ¿Primero yo o primero tú?

- Dámela- dijo ella extendiendo su mano. Ginny la colocó en ella y esperó. Hermione la contempló, la analizó y luego la destapó. La olisqueó y notó el mismo aroma a fresas que había percibido antes. Con una sonrisa a medias, se imaginó a todas las tontas niñas que debían estarla probando. Con un suspiro suave, echó una gota en su lengua. Sabía dulce.

- ¿Y bien?

Sin mucho que pensar, dio un trago pequeño a la poción y se quedó parada. No sentía nada. ¿Qué se suponía que debía pasar? Mientras esperaba, Ginny notó algo muy extraño. Hermione estaba...¿Desapareciéndose?

- Hermione...Estás blanca.

- ¿Qué cosa?- dijo mirándose a sí misma- Oh rayos...

¡Estaba desapareciéndose! Soltó un gemido y muy pronto, lo único que Ginny escuchó, fue el frasquito que caía al suelo. Su amiga ya no estaba en la habitación. Estaba en otra parte.

- Señorita Granger. ¿Qué demonios hace aquí?

- Hola profesor Snape- dijo. Ya no se sentía ella.

- ¿Señorita Granger? ¿Por qué se ve así? ¿Por qué sonríe?

- Bueno, acabo de darme cuenta de algo.

- ¿A esta hora y en mí despacho?

- Sí.

- ¿Y qué es eso que acaba de notar?

- Que tengo un deseo muy reprimido. Muy muy reprimido- dijo, caminando hacia adentro, aunque Snape intentara evitarlo. Empujó la puerta y sonrió.

- ¿Qué...? ¿De qué está hablando?

- De un deseo muy pero muy profundo que acaba de hacérseme realidad- dijo, cerrando la puerta con su varita. Severus escuchó el "tac" de la puerta y comenzó a dudar. ¿La habrían hechizado?

- Granger, apártese- dijo, pero ella continuó caminando- ¡He dicho que se aparte!

- No puedo, ni siquiera puedo dejar de caminar- dijo con una sonrisa- Parece que mi deseo se me va a cumplir.

Snape no dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando cayó sobre su cama, mientras ella seguía caminando.


End file.
